For the Greater Good
by Kasix-K
Summary: With Olympus at war with the Titans and with beings even more ancient and powerful waking in the background will the Olympians notice before it's too late? And if they do, who will be willing to help them? AU Percy with OOC. Eventual Pertemis.
1. The start of all their problems

**A/N : Hi everyone! Its Kasix – K here with my first fanfiction. I've been reading a lot of the stories on the site for a while now and decided it was finally time that I put something out there for you guys to read.**

I don't own anything; everything is Rick Riordan's except OC's created later.

Summary : With Olympus at war with the Titans and with beings even more ancient and powerful waking in the background will the Olympians notice before its' too late? And if they do, who will be willing to help them? AU Percy with OOC.

* * *

Modern day Togo Africa, outside Lomé in a forest

He dodged to the right as the hand like claw with five razor edges flew right where his head had been. The man quickly got up and turned to face the creature of the night. The creature was an Adze, a small bug like parasite that possessed humans and turned them into blood sucking beast that closely resembled a vampire from other myths.

The '_man_' that was possessed by the Adze was a dark skinned African man who stood at about six feet tall, he was bald, just like his head he had no hair on his face as well, he appeared to be in the age range of thirty-five to forty, he was wearing a nice dark gray suit, dark gray khakis to match the suit, he had black dress shoes, a white neck tie, a dark red under shirt that was almost identical to the color of blood, and the most disturbing thing about the _'man'_ was that his eyes were glowing a dim neon yellow color. All in all the _'man' _had the appearance of a successful business man that was doing well in life, if not for the parasite that currently possessed him.

The man who had dodged the creatures attack drew his four foot black double edged iron sword from the sheath at his hip and faced the creature. The sword was nothing special, it was a sword he had picked up from a blacksmith in Europe during the medieval times, it had a standard leather grip with a black iron cross piece in the shape of a cross where the blade met the handle.

Seeing the weapon the Adze bristled and let out an audible hiss.

"So are you going to get out of that body or am I going to have to kill you?" The man with the sword asked with a bored tone. Truth was that he didn't care if the creature left the man's body or not either way he was going to kill it weather it came out for him to or weather he had to cut the current body it possessed into chunk sized bits.

The creature, not going to leave its host for any reason, gave out a deep laugh in the possessed man voice. "Why would I listen to you mortal? I find it quite comfortable in this meat puppet and with it I can feast on all the humans I desire." The creature spoke with a deep raspy voice that sounded like it had it had just inhaled too much smoke.

The man didn't say anything in return. He was only going to offer once and that offer had just been turned down by the foolish creature. So he charged.

The creature seeing the man charge and did nothing to move or to stop the man and simply let him run at the creature. The creature was confident that no mortal could kill it, especially not this mortal that didn't even have the correct type of metal sword that could harm a creature not of the mortal world. So the creature let the man charge it just to show how futile it was and in its arrogance it didn't notice the faint black aura the sword seemed to give off until it was too late and it cut into the creature's right arm.

Cutting through flesh, muscle, fat and bone the sword sliced through and meeting no resistance the arm was severed as if the sword had been cutting through paper.

The creature roared in excruciating pain as it quickly backed away from the mortal who had surprisingly managed to harm it in a great way. It looked to the stump that was once its right arm to watch as black blood poured from the wound even as he held it with his only remaining hand trying to stem the blood flow.

A look of terror had replaced his look of confident arrogance as he looked back up to see the mortal holding it's severed right arm in his left hand and his deadly sword still in his right and now the mortal had a small sadistic smile as he watched the creature in front of him wreath in agony all caused by its own arrogance.

After a few seconds the creature managed to calm itself down enough to talk and it managed to form its first coherent words from its cries of pain. "H-how is i-i-it possible!" It shouted. " T-t-the sword isn't even t-the right me-metal!" It roared in disbelief and agony.

The man's smile was replaced with a smirk now. "Your right. This sword is just a regular iron sword made from regular iron" The man replied.

"Then how?" The creature asked. Although the creature was in terrible pain it was not going to so easily believe the man that had managed to cut its arm off, that the sword he carried was just a simple iron sword.

The man hearing the creatures' disbelief in its raspy voice was annoyed. He had killed countless creature and each one of them had ask or said something along the lines of the same thing and he was quite frankly getting tired of them asking that question over and over again just for him to answer and them not believe. "The reason the blade could cut you is because I cut you using my own power. I need no special equipment to kill creatures like you." The man replied, his smirk now gone and replaced with an irritated frown.

"Impossible you're just a mortal!" The creature screeched at him.

Now the man was starting to get really annoyed. He had just cut the creature with a regular sword and then proceeded to tell the creature, which was still his enemy, how he did it just so the creature would stop questioning him and the creature had just called him a liar, as if it were in any position to call him one. "Well since you're annoying me to no ends just because you don't believe me and because you're mostly likely going to die anyway I'll tell you a little secret." The man then proceeded to lean in as if he were going to whisper something but the creature still stood away from the man about eight meters away. "That's only half right." He told the creature.

"Bullshit! You're lying! You have to be." Now the creature was terrified. The person in front of it seemed like a normal mortal but the same man said he wasn't, that and the fact that he had severed its arm with a regular iron sword and not celestial bronze was enough proof for the Adze that the person before him was no mortal. The person didn't have the aura of a dark creature like itself and that only left one other option as to how he could have hurt it. He was a god, but yet the person in front of it still didn't give off the imposing divine like aura of one.

The creature's glowing yellow eyes widened when it came to the conclusion. It quickly scanned the area for anyway to get away from the person in front of it but it didn't have enough time to find a successful escape route because the man started to slowly walk to the creature. The creature did the only thing it could think of in order to try and prolong its life. It turned and ran back into the forest.

The man was REALLY annoyed now. The damn creature had outright said he was a liar and that had pissed him off. Sure it was an evil creature that possessed innocent people in order for them to do their dirty work and kill people but still he hated it when people, or in this case monster, called him a liar, especially when he was telling the honest truth. Then when he decided that he had enough of the creatures remarks he proceeded to walk forward only for the damned thing to turn and run. That was when he decided he was going to torture the creature. He gave a small smile at the thought. The hunt was on.

-Line Break-

Outside the universe in the vast emptiness of the Void

The first being, known as Chaos, watched what was happening down below in his favorite galaxy more specifically the planet known as earth that was in the galaxy.

Earth was the planet that his children had chosen to inhabit eons ago, it was also the planet where his grandchildren and great grandchildren still lived and that was unfortunately the current problem on the planet. Both his grandchildren and great grandchildren were planning to go to war, with one another for the second time.

He loved his family dearly even if he was restricted to just watching them from afar, but he also understood that some of his family members were corrupt, they were selfish and greedy. Those characteristics applied to his grandchildren mostly, they were the titans. The titans wanted to rule over the world once again and in the process enslave humanity.

Of course his great grandchildren, the Olympian gods, weren't completely innocent either. They had done their own share of selfish and greedy things that he himself didn't think should have happened, but in the end they were still the far better and competent rulers than their parents.

And his children, which should have been in a very deep, deep sleep, were starting to awake. And most of them, just like the titans, would want to rule over the world. Some, but not all of them, believed that because they were the very embodiments of the planet that they should be allowed to rule. While Chaos couldn't completely disagree with that what he could disagree with would be all the blood they would shed in order to rule the planet. His sons and daughters that believed they should rule would fight one another with armies of monsters not caring at all for any of the innocent mortals that were caught in the path of the battles.

His children that were currently waking all believed that they should rule and unfortunately his other children who would try and stop their brothers and sisters from doing so were still asleep. All his children directly connected to him by his own creation were still asleep, but he had another child. His adopted son was awake. And although he was the youngest and not truly Chaos own creation, his son still had incredible power, enough to help the gods against the current threat of the titans and the future threat of the primordials.

Chaos was going the wait for his son to fall asleep so he could talk to him about the gods. He was going to ask him to go to America, where the Greek gods were currently located, so he could assist them in their current fight against the titans.

Chaos knew that his son would not be happy at all about this simply because his son was not a big fan of the Olympians. His son would go anyway just because Chaos had asked him and his son, while he did not necessarily like the Olympians, would most likely help them because that was what Chaos wanted.

The Olympians were already hard pressed in the fight against the titans. The Olympians were currently gathered in a meeting in order to discuss and decipher a prophecy given to them years ago by the fates. The prophecy was about a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades reaching the age of sixteen where the child would then have the choice to either save Olympus in its time of need or destroy it in its darkest hour. Chaos could already tell that the child of the prophecy was Poseidon's son who had just recently saved both Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness and the whole of the continent from a lot of '_natural_' disasters courtesy of Zeus' and Poseidon's uncontrollable rage.

While they bickered back and forth about the prophecy the titans were already gaining advantages in the war without the knowledge of the gods. And with his children waking, they would try and help the titans win the war if just so they could then force them to serve them later. If the titans were defeated his children would simply wait to fully wake and then there would be nothing the gods could do to stop them.

That's were his son would make his appearance. His son would help the gods defeat the titans in order to buy the gods more time to prepare for the war with his children. With his son helping them they would almost assuredly win the titan war but when his children would awake even his son would be hard pressed to fight them. He could handle one in a fight and maybe two, of Chaos' true children, if he went all out but no more than that. The gods would only have a chance if they combined both sides of their children, Greek and Roman, in order to fight off the last of his children.

While his son was not truly his son he was still Chaos' favorite so to speak. His son was a good natured man that was kind, caring, compassionate, trustworthy, and hardworking and many other redeeming qualities that even Chaos admired and his son had them all. His sons name was Perseus Jackson.

Chaos knew that his son would cause trouble but it would not be maliciously. No it would be because of Perseus' personality. Perseus was a man who would not bow to anyone not even Chaos, although Chaos was fine with that after all no child should have to bow to their parent, and that would surly cause problems with some Olympians, more specifically Zeus. More problems would surly rise but this problem would be the biggest one when they would first meet.

Chaos would tell Perseus to control his anger as much as he could and not let the arrogance of Zeus get to him just like the arrogance of the poor creature that Perseus had just managed to corner in a shutdown saw mill outside the forest.

-Line Break-

Modern day Togo Africa, outside a saw mill

The man, now identified as Perseus, watched as the Adze scampered in through a door that led into what appeared to be a closed factory building on the outskirts of the forest.

He had easily kept up with the terrified fleeing creature; he could have killed it by now, with at least twenty-seven different opportunities, before it had reached the building. But that was too easy and would not torture the creature at all.

Perseus normally wouldn't be this cruel, but the damned creature had been so irritating, that and the fact that he creature was a murder. The '_man_' the creature possessed was accused of at least fifteen counts of murder in the last two and a half weeks. The way the creature killed his victims was gruesome to say the least. It would first slowly torture its victims by disemboweling its victims and then wait till the victim almost died before it would then suck out the remaining blood in the victim.

It was for that reason that the creature had to kill so much, it enjoyed torturing the victim more than feasting on them and because of that by the time it would go to feast most of the victims' blood would have left their body which in turn caused the creature to hunt more to satisfy its thirst.

So Perseus believed that the creature deserved to be tortured before he would finally kill it. That would be a little justice for its innocent victims.

Throwing the severed limb to the side he walked to the door the creature had entered through and pushing it aside he quietly walked into the dark building, the only light that shined through was from the high windows that helped to filter in some of the full moons bright silver light.

The building was a saw mill, most likely for the forest it was so close to. The building was large. Towards the middle of the build there were three long metal tables; on the tables was a pair of robotic arms, one at the end of the table and another towards the head. Each arm had two prongs at the end where a large circular saw was placed in between them used to cut the tops and the ends off of the trees they had harvested.

To the left of the tables was a large stack of lumber that had not been shipped out yet, the pile of lumber reached at least fifteen feet in height.

To the right of the tables was a semi-truck that was most likely used to transport the shipments of lumber. The truck was not currently carrying a load of lumber and had a flat bed with three straps laid cross the bed, the straps would have been used to secure the lumber in place before the truck left the mill. On the driver's door was a large green tree painted in a black circle with the large letters RS painted in black underneath the tree, the RS stood for the company's name, whatever it was.

The creature Perseus was hunting had disappeared into the shadows of the building as soon as it entered in hopes of recovering a little before it was attacked again, but no matter where it hid or how well it did hide Perseus could still feel its terrified presence somewhere in the mill.

Perseus walked forward towards the metal tables and started to call out taunts to the hiding creature in hopes of making the creature come out because that would make Perseus' job that much easier. "Where are you, you arrogant bastard?" When Perseus received no answer he continued. "Olly olly oxen free you stupid insect." Perseus shouted out into the building but still he received no answer.

As he walked closer to the metal tables he walked through rays of bright silvery moon light that filtered in from the windows and as we walked closer to one of the rays of silvery light he noticed a substance on the ground.

He crouched down to look at the substance and when he did so he noticed a trail of it that lead to the parked semi-truck, and after closer inspection he recognized it as the black blood of the Adze. Standing up he followed the trail of blood till it disappeared about ten feet away from the truck.

That's when he heard it. The panting unsteady breathes of the injured creature. Looking up he smiled. He had found his prey. "Found you." Perseus said in a sing song voice. Hearing this, the creature looked down and launched itself at Perseus in hopes of getting the drop on him or even better, just crushing him underneath it.

Seeing the creature flying at him Perseus simply stepped a few feet to his right as the creature crashed into the ground. Wasting no time the creature rushed Perseus. It brought its only hand up and with its claws opened it stabbed at Perseus' head. Perseus seeing this, stepped forward with his right leg and put his weight on it, he raised his sword and with a loud clang of metal Perseus blocked the claw by using the flat of his blade and placing it against the open palm of the creature, effectively stopping the creatures advancing claw.

The creature disengaged and leapt backwards in hopes of finding a way to overpower its opponent but didn't get enough time to find a proper battle strategy because Perseus rushed the creature. Closing the gap between them with blinding fast speed Perseus swung his sword in a downward arc that would cut the creature from its right shoulder to its left hip but the creature, putting all of its claw fingers together to make a small metal shield, managed to block the strike. Seeing the creature over extend its left side in order to protect its right Perseus quickly pivoted on his right foot and turning one hundred and eighty degrees used his left foot to kick the creature on the unprotected left side of its chest.

The creature completely caught off guard from the sudden and unusual attack, stumbled a few feet before it tripped over itself and fell, slamming the back of its head into the driver's side door of the semi-truck and losing conciseness.

Seeing the creature unmoving on the ground, Perseus cautiously walked towards the creature making sure his sword was always pointed towards the creature just in case it made any sudden moves. As he approached the creature he pointed his sword at its neck and looking at it he made sure the creature was knocked out. Perseus tapped the creatures head with his foot just to make sure, and after getting no response Perseus sheathed his sword and grabbed the creature's shirt collar and dragged it to the back of the truck.

After the creature had been completely strapped down to the bed of the truck Perseus began waiting for the creature to wake up. After a few minutes of nothing from the creature Perseus was growing impatient and using little strength he slapped the creatures face. When the creature showed no signs of waking Perseus pulled his hand back further and brought it forth, with quite a bit of strength, slapping the creatures face enough that its head jerked violently against its restraints.

This, by some small miracle, woke the creature as its whole body jerked against the truck straps that were restraining it. After a few seconds the creature stopped struggling and started to frantically shift its eyes trying to find where it was and what was restraining its movement.

"What is this!?" The creature shouted out. The creature raised it head as far as it could, to try and see its body. A strap was over its shins preventing it from moving that part of his body, a strap was across its chest and his remaining arm, which was pinned at its side so it could not move it, and the last strap was across its forehead.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty is awake" Perseus replied sarcastically.

The creatures eyes widened as it looked to its left where if saw Perseus staring back at it. "Let me out of here!" The creature demanded.

Seeing the creature struggle, Perseus smirked. "And why would I do that?" Perseus asked the creature.

The creature was not expecting this as a reply and so it was at a total loss of words. It started formulating a plan in its head to hopefully escape. If the person in front of the creature was indeed a god then he could flatter the god in hopes of appealing to its vain side, after all gods were known for being very vain.

"You would release me… so I could serve you. My new …"The creature had to force the sentence out of its throat. "My new master..."

"So you can server me… because I am your new master?" Perseus asked, but his face did not betray any of the emotion he held on the inside.

The creature smiled inwardly. The creature was hopeful that it would soon have the person, who be believed a god, in front of it eating out of the palm of its hand, and if that worked he could hopefully escape. The creature decided to continue with its plan. "Oh yes. And what a wonderful new…" The creature still had problems swallowing its pride as it spoke the word. "Master you would be. After all who could hope to beat one as powerful as you?" The creature finished.

Perseus for his part was laughing incredibly hard on the inside as he watched the creature choke on the word master. Perseus knew what the creature was trying to do and he would not fall for it, but seeing the creature torture itself when it tried to flatter him, he decided to keep playing along, if for any thing, just because it was funny. "Nah, I'm not that powerful." Perseus played along.

"Oh but you are…Master." Perseus had to hold back his laughter as he watched the creatures face contort into one of disgust before it looked like it was trying to swallow a large egg that was forced down its throat.

"No I'm not; I can only take down weak monsters, like you." Perseus said sighed as he looked down to his feet.

The creature gave out a low growl as it realized the insult the person in front of it had said. "What do you mean weak?" It snarled.

"Well come on, I managed to defeat you really easily, so there's no way your that strong." Perseus said as he looked back up at the creature. Perseus was dying on the inside, he was laughing so hard. The creatures face went from one of absolute rage as it heard the second insult about how weak it was, to a face of barely restrained anger.

The creature was furious when it heard the second insult. It was about to yell at Perseus and tell him to shove it before it remembered its plan, and yelling at him was not a good way to get on his good side. Taking a deep breathe the creature calmed down and spoke. "I assure you…master, that I am a tough opponent to defeat. And the way you… defeated me so effortlessly." The creature choked again. "Is no small feat." It tried to assure Perseus with its anger barely restrained.

Perseus couldn't stop it and he let out a small laugh, which soon turned into full out laughter. He was laughing so hard tears started to fall down his face as he grabbed his sides.

The creature was confused at why the person in front of it was laughing so hard. It had flattered him and in the process hurt its own pride extensively. "What are you laughing at?" The creature demanded.

After a minute or two Perseus finally managed to calm down and answered the creature in ragged breaths. "Y-y-your face. It's hilarious."

"My face is hilarious?" The creature asked.

Perseus had calmed down enough to answer the creature's question. "Yes your face. And apparently you're too stupid to realize why I'm laughing. " Perseus said. When the creature went to retort Perseus beat him to it. "Did you really think that whole flattering crap would work on me?"

The creature was furious again. "You were playing me the whole time!" It roared out.

"Obviously. Damn you really are too prideful and stupid. " Perseus replied as if he was talking down to a five year old.

This caused the creature to trash against its restraints as it tried to free itself. "You scum! You dare insult me and think you can get away with it!" The creature had forgotten that even if the plan to get away had failed, that it was still yelling at someone that it believe was a god.

Perseus didn't reply to the trashing creature and simply watched as the creature struggled to get out. After minutes of trying to get free, the creature finally ceased its struggling. The creature lay back down and gave out ragged breaths as it rested. "Well, now that that's over, I believe its time I start with the actual physical torture." Perseus said as he looked down at the exhausted Adze.

Hours later Perseus emerged from the building covered in the black blood of the Adze and lots of gray dust.

As he stepped out he was blinded by the rays of the bright sun that filtered in through the branches of the forest in front of him. He raised his hand to shield his eyes for a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust. After adjusting he lowered his hand to look around at his surroundings.

Some birds flew through the air toward the sun in the far distance, appearing as tiny specs. Judging from the position of the sun he believed it to be early morning. Fishing around in his right pants pocket he pulled out his cell phone and pressing the button on the side of the phone, the touch screen came to life and displayed large numbers that read five forty-two am.

Sighing he placed his phone back into his pocket. He had pulled another pointless all-nighter. And now that he was standing still and doing nothing, he noticed that he could use a much needed relaxing shower before he went to bed.

Then when he thought of bed he could almost feel his nice cold silk sheets wrap around his body and a nice plush pillow behind his head and he was on his nice soft king size bed that was in his penthouse. His penthouse was unfortunately not close to him and was on the other side of the world in Paris, France. But that wasn't going to stop him from getting into his bed.

Although he was in a forest at five forty in the morning where no one in their right mind would be, he made sure to check his surroundings again, for any creatures, before using his powers.

Raising his right hand so his palm was open and diagonally in front of him, he concentrated a small amount of power to his right hand. When he had the right amount of power in his hand, he closed his hand into a fist and stuck out his index finger. He slowly poked the air in front of him with his finger as if he was trying to touch it, and if one would look closely they could see the air starting to ripple around his finger as if he was touching the surface of water.

Where his finger touched a small black slit appeared in the air. After creating the slit he retracted his finger and with a flick of the same wrist the slit ripped through the air, downwards till it touched the ground and then something truly extraordinary happened. The slit ripped apart and formed a black hole big enough for a large man to walk through.

Perseus then walked through the black hole that he had made in Africa and as soon as he stepped completely into the black hole he was in Paris France, inside his room with his back facing the front door.

The penthouse was a large room, large enough to fit twenty to thirty people. The walls and ceiling were painted a dark shade of white; and the carpet was a light shade of gray. At the opposite end of the room was a wall completely made out of glass that allowed him to look out into the city, you could even see the Eifel tower in the distance. The sun was currently rising over the city giving it a warm glow.

A few feet away from the glass wall was the kind sized bed with its headboard pressed against the adjacent left wall. The bed had a large black comforter on it with intricate designs in red stitching running diagonal and vertical across it. Five large pillows with black pillow cases rested at the head of the bed. To the left of the bed was a night stand used to place wallets, cell phones, etc.

In the middle of the room was a large blue couch in the shape of a 'U' that could fit up to ten people. In the middle of the couch was a large oval oak coffee table. On the wall opposite of the couch was a large flat screen television mounted on it.

To the right of the couch area was a large open kitchen. The kitchen had granite counter tops, a large sink, an island in the middle equipped with counter top stove. The kitchen had plenty of cabinets to store cups, plates and bowls. Many draws filled with silverware and lots of cooking utensils. The pantry was filled with canned goods and preservatives and the refrigerator was stocked with plenty of food and beverages.

Perseus immediately walked to the oak door that was to the left of the beds night stand and pushed it open to reveal a large tiled bathroom.

Inside was a large Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit four people. Next to it was a shower. Across from the shower and tub on the wall was a large vanity area with a large mirror and two large sinks.

Perseus stripped down and entered the shower, turning the water as hot as he could handle. After a good twenty minutes of removing Adze blood and dust he stepped out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed. He walked over to the mirror to examine himself, grabbing a towel and wrapping it across his lower body as he walked.

At the mirror he saw his reflection staring back at him. To any normal person who did not know him, he would appear was a man in his early twenties. He had black hair that fell down to the middle of his eyes but it was brushed slightly to the left of his head in order to allow him to see. His face was smooth and clear, it had no trace of any baby fat. His eyes were green, but not a normal green; they were a startling sea green that seemed to be able to look into a person's very soul, even if he had just glimpsed their eyes.

He moved his vision lower down to his lightly tanned chest and arms. He was lean and had plenty of muscle but not too much. His biceps were quite large but they were also normal size, not like that of a body builder. His eyes focused on his chest where he had a large white scar that ran from his left should down past his six pack of abs and ended almost touching his right hip. The scar was a permanent reminder to him about the pain of both betrayal and love.

He checked his body one last time for any new damages and after seeing none he quickly got dressed in red and black flannel pajama bottoms and left the bathroom to go to bed.

Pulling the cold crisp sheets back, he slipped into his bed and let sleep over take him, unaware that this sleep would be his first in the line of many restless nights.

* * *

**A/N : Alright guys and girls that was the first chapter to my story, hope you liked it. Unfortunately I'm not entirely sure when I will update it, most likely once every week or two at the most, that is if circumstances allow it.**

**Please review for me, it will help me become a better writer in the long run, and if I get enough motivation it will help me get the chapters out faster.**


	2. The Plans

**A/N: Hi guys and girls its Kasix-K again, this time with my new chapter. I couldn't decide whether to use third or first person for quite a while and after asking some of my friends, who have written more fanfictions than me, I decided I would try first person, so let me know if you like it or not.**

**There will be some thanks and shout out from me in the bottom, but enough of that.**

I don't own anything; everything is Rick Riordan's except OC's created later

* * *

Third Person POV

Manhattan, Empire State Building six hundredth floor, Olympus Throne room.

It was absolute anarchy in the throne room on mount Olympus. It always was when twelve of the most powerful gods and goddess came together to discus all their different issues. Each god or goddess believed that their issue was far more important than any of the other gods or goddess issues. This always lead to arguments which lead to past events or grudges being brought up, which then resulted in them all most coming to physical blows.

The event that they were arguing about had to do with the return of Zeus' master bolt and the young son of Poseidon who was responsible for returning it.

The council had just finished deciding that they would allow the child to live and after teleporting the child back to Camp Half-Blood, they broke out into arguing about the future of Olympus and what role the young son of Poseidon might play in it. So far most of them had agreed that one immediate positive had come out of letting the boy live and it was that they didn't have to face Poseidon's wrath.

They were arguing about the negative of letting Poseidon's child live. The negative was simple; it was the great prophecy and its meaning. If the child reached the age of sixteen then he would be destined to decide the fate of Olympus, and that was something that many of the gods and goddess didn't want to risk in the future.

"I don't care what you believe about my son Zeus. He will not be killed because of your excessive paranoia." Poseidon yelled across the room at his younger brother.

Poseidon was a large man with tanned skin, who appeared to be in his early forties. He had black hair that reached down to the top of his eye brows but was parted down the middle of his bangs. His eyes were constantly changing different color of sea green depending on his mood, his eyes were currently a dark green that was almost black, showing that he was about to lash out at his brother. He was dressed in his casual cloths. Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt that had a tropical forest on the upper half of the shirt and on the bottom half was the ocean filled with a variety of tropical fish and on his feet he had a pair of black sandals.

He was sitting on the edge of his throne, gripping his trident so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white. He was having a hard time restraining himself from strangling his brother who had suggested that they kill his son because he could be a threat to Olympus later. What this really meant was that Zeus was afraid that his son would choose to destroy Olympus and over throw Zeus as king of the gods. Poseidon's son had shown nothing but respect to Zeus for the few minuets he was on Olympus, but Zeus' paranoia would not allow him to believe that boy was kindhearted and would not turn against Olympus.

"He could pose a threat to the very foundation of Olympus and yet you want me to just let the boy live in hopes that he will not turn on us." Zeus yelled back at Poseidon.

Zeus was a large man much like his brother but that was where the resemblance ended. Zeus had white skin and appeared to be in his late forties. He had long white hair that went down just past his shoulders. He had a white beard that went just to the top of his chest. His eyes were a light sky blue that seemed to flash with lightning, showing that he was just as mad as his brother. He was dressed in a nice dark blue suit with a light blue undershirt and a neck tie that had gray clouds at the top of it with a blue lightning bolt shooting out of the of the clouds.

Zeus was also sitting on the edge of his throne trying to stop his urge to get up and beat his brother senseless, for not only having a child against the oath but for allowing the child to live for so long without giving any of them the knowledge about the child. This made Zeus very suspicious about the reason that Poseidon had kept his child in the dark for so long.

Poseidon gritted his teeth together. "He is my son Zeus, and nothing you say will change the fact that he is a good child."

"He could change for all we know. I will not let the fact that he is _your_ son blind you from what he could do in the future." Zeus started grinding his teeth in irritation.

"I am not blind to anything Zeus. I just have hope for my child, which is more than you can say for yours." Poseidon was becoming enraged with his brothers accusations of what the future would hold.

"My children have nothing to do with this Poseidon. They are not the current threat to Olympus." Zeus was becoming enraged just like his brother.

Before Poseidon could explode at Zeus someone else stepped in.

"Zeus leave Poseidon's child alone. He has done nothing against you or Olympus, in fact I believe he just helped you, did he not." Interrupted Hestia the goddess of the hearth.

Hestia was in her eight year old form. She was staring at Zeus while she poked the embers in hearth with her symbol of power, a celestial bronze poker. She was wearing a simple brown dressed that went down to her knees. She had long brown hair that was tied back in one braid that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were constantly changing from orange to yellow, like the flames in the hearth.

She was the one person, besides Poseidon, Zeus had trouble fighting back against. She was his oldest sister after all.

Looking away from his brother, Poseidon managed to calm himself down before he turned to his older sister. "Thank you sister." He thanked her for not only helping him, but for also believing in his son.

She just nodded her head at Poseidon and looked back to Zeus to see if he would argue with her as well.

Zeus was trying to formulate a sentence in his head that could possibly win him the argument against his sister. He was unable to come up with anything to reply with because what she had said was, as much as Zeus hated it and would deny it, true. Gritting his teeth in annoyance Zeus gave into his sister and brother. "Very well Poseidon, your child lives… for now." Poseidon visibly relaxed in his throne, as he slumped back into it. "But I will have the others watch over him from time to time." Zeus finished.

Poseidon let out a sigh. That was the best he was going to get out of his paranoid brother, but that was enough for now.

Seeing her father stop arguing with Poseidon, the goddess of the hunt and moon spoke up.

Artemis POV

"Father, I must tell you about a large-scale of monster activity taking place" I spoke up after seeing that my uncle and father had stop arguing about my uncle's useless _son_.

Switching his gaze from the throne room floor, my father looked up to me and he moved his hand in a rolling motion, telling me to continue.

"It has come to my attention that there is a large-scale of monster activity happening in one of my forest in Wyoming." I concluded.

My father didn't appear interested, that or he just didn't care about it and that annoyed me. Of course he, a _male,_ wouldn't care for one of my forest. "And how is this any different than the usual?" He questioned me.

If it was usual I wouldn't be here talking to you about it, stupid _male_. I wanted to yell at him but controlled myself, because he is king after all no matter how much I despise it. "Because father, the monsters appear to be coming together and concentrating in certain areas throughout the forest."

"That is quite unusual... Do you believe something is rallying them?" He asked me, raising one of his eyebrows to give me a questioning look.

"That is my belief, and whatever it is, it could possible become a big threat in the future if it is not dealt with now." I told him. I was using my father's paranoia against him, that way he would allow me and my hunters to find this dangerous monster and hunt it down. It's been awhile since I've been on a good hunt and I could use a break from Olympus.

He sat back in his throne and seemed to being doing some deep thinking, doubtful for a _male,_ and after a while he spoke up. "Are you sure you and your hunters can handle something this big?"

He was starting to infuriate me. Can I handle this? Of course I can, I'm the goddess of the hunt and if I couldn't handle it, who could? I most certainty don't believe a male is capable of handling something like this. They would most likely find whatever the monster was and then run at the first sight of it and if by some miracle they actually killed it they would never stop bragging about it.

"Of course I can handle it_, father._" I spat the last word at him.

He seemed to be trying to think again and then he gave me my answer. "Very well Artemis." I smirked. "But there is a limit." And then my smirk turned into a frown.

"What do you mean limit?" I forced out through gritted teeth. How can he place a limit on me when I was going to be hunting in one of MY forest for a monster that could potentially harm Olympus.

"You and your hunters have three months to find who or what is rallying the monsters to the forest." He held up three fingers to indicate how many months I had to complete my hunt.

It took all my restraint to keep from shooting him through his dense skull. How could he place a 'limit' on me to hunt and kill monsters in my OWN forest? And three months is the limit? That is insulting; he is assuming that I would need three whole months to deal with a simple monster infestation.

"Very well. I accept your terms." I forced out.

With that said my father sat back in his throne and then he and Hera started to argue about all the children he's had and how unfaithful he is and then she started calling him trash. That was one thing me and Hera could agree about.

I just sat in my own throne thinking about what the hunters and I would have to do for the new hunt. The hunters were currently somewhere in Montana so walking to Wyoming would take a while and that could cause multiple problems. It could allow the enemy to gather more monsters in the time it takes us to arrive and on the way there we could possibly run into large packs of monsters on their way to the same place.

Then I had an idea. If we did happen to cross paths with a pack of monsters then we could easily just follow the group until it got to its destination where we would then wipe them out. Only problem with that plan would be actually finding a group of monsters moving in the same direction as us.

I was too busy thinking about the upcoming hunt that I didn't notice that the council had been dismissed until a bolt of lightning, hit my father and he disappeared in a blight flash, then a loud thunder-clap was heard after.

I looked up to the throne room only to find that all the other members had left. I was about to flash back to my camp to tell the hunters of the new hunt we would go on when I noticed Hestia smiling at me and waving me over to her. I smiled back at her and made my way over to her at the hearth. I sat down on the opposite side of the hearth so we could talk face to face. We sat in silence for a while just looking into the small flames of the hearth before she spoke up.

"Artemis." She said and then she took a deep breath which made the flames of the hearth flicker. "I have a bad feeling about this."

I looked at her for a while trying to understand what she meant. Did she mean she had a bad feeling about me and the hunt I was going on?

"I'm worried about you and hunters going on to the new hunt." She said to me. Those words upset me. The only reason she would be worried for me would be if she didn't think I could handle whatever it was that I was going to hunt, and I am the most capable out of anyone on Olympus to go on this hunt.

"Well don't be." I snapped at her. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself in any situation."

A look of hurt flashed over her face before it disappeared as fast as it came. "I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." I was going to ask her why she was worrying but she continued. "I am simply worried about what or who you might find on your hunt."

I let out a sigh before talking. "Don't worry about that. Whatever it is I'm sure me and the hunters can take care of it" I truly believe that whatever it was we could handle it. After all if we couldn't then who could? I couldn't rely on some male to do it, especially if it's one like Apollo. That and it is in one of my forest, so I can't let it simply do as it wants without doing something back to it in retaliation.

Hestia just looked at me for a few more seconds before nodding her head and speaking. "I agree with you Artemis, I'm sure that whatever it is you and the hunters can take care of it but that won't stop me from worrying, you are a member of my family after all."

That made me smile at her. She wasn't worried about me because she doubted mine and the hunter's skills but because I am a member of her family. That's why Hestia is my favorite out of all the other gods and goddess, because unlike the others she treats me like family and cares for me and my hunters.

"Thank you Hestia. I'm glad to see someone up here cares for another person besides them self." I really meant it.

She smiled at me again. "Of course Artemis, but I'm sure the others care, they just don't show it as much."

I scoffed at that. No one cared for another person up here besides Hestia and me. I care for my hunters and all the mistreated girls that I come across and of course Hestia, and Hestia says she cares for everyone in her family. I don't doubt her but I constantly wonder how she does care for them, after all the others don't care. My father is too busy being paranoid about everything, Hera is always messing up some demigods lives and yelling at my father for all the children he's had, Athena is too critical thinking and is always trying to find a way to one up everyone, my brother, Apollo, is too busy being a revolting pig-headed male and trying to get a new girl into his bed every night, Aphrodite is always messing with demigods and mortals love lives, Ares is…well Ares is Ares, he's just too stupid to care about anything other than blood or war, Hephaestus is always creating new inventions and trying to stay away from people, Hermes is always pranking some unsuspecting person as well as being too busy with his job, Dionysus is just a lazy grouch that no one likes, Demeter is always complaining about her daughter being stuck with Hades and trying to shove cereal down people's throats, and Poseidon is always arguing with my father and Athena. All in all, they either didn't care or just didn't want to care about others.

"I honestly doubt that Hestia." I don't think it's in their capacity to care for another person but I didn't tell her this.

"Well whatever the case is Artemis, please be careful. I know you and the hunters are strong but just be careful." She said with sincerity in her voice.

"I will Hestia. Thanks again." Thinking the conversation was over I got up to flash to my camp when she started talking again.

"And Artemis." She said causing me to stop from flashing and look at her. "Remember to judge a person by what they do not what they are." She said it with a serious face as she stared into my eyes.

I wasn't sure about what she was talking about but none the less I nodded my head at her and answered with two words. "I will." And with that I flashed back to my camp.

-Line Break-

Percy's POV

In Perseus' Dream.

Great, just great. Another one of these dreams where I just float through an endless black void with nothing to do. When I was thinking it couldn't get any more boring suddenly a blight flash of white appeared a few feet in front of me only to disappear, leaving someone behind who I would rather not see. "Not that I don't like your company father, but what are you doing here?" I asked Chaos.

Chaos was dressed in his usual attire, a fine black suit, a white undershirt, a black neck tie, and black dress shoes. His skin was pitch back, almost the same color of the void, and his eyes were like miniature suns that constantly flickered from the darkest black to the lightest of white. He let out a laugh in a deep voice when he heard my question.

"What, I can't come and visit my son?" He asked in a joking manner.

"Normally yes, you could. But normally whenever you come to me like this, it means something bad is happening or is going to happen." I told him as I crossed my arms to show that I was not amused by his joke.

"Touché.' He said with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help from smiling back. I walked a few feet forward and gave him a large hug, which he returned with equal force.

After releasing me he stepped back and looked me up and down as if inspecting me. "Glad to see you haven't changed much in all these years Perseus." He said and I couldn't help but smile again.

"Same to you as well, old man." I joked with him.

"Well now that we've established the fact that I'm old, why don't we get to the reason for my visit." He said giving me a smirk.

"Yes and that is?" I asked hoping that it wasn't something to big or hard to do.

"Earth is in trouble." He said changing his face from a joking manner to a serious one.

"Isn't it always in one form or another?" I joked.

"Yes but this is different, this is on a much larger scale." He said. When he didn't even crack a smile at my small joke I knew that whatever he was talking about was something really serious. "Perseus you've been through a lot." I nodded to that. "But this will be bigger than anything you've faced before." My eyes widened at this. I've been alive for a few thousand years and witnessed my share of hardships and normally if anyone said this to me I would honestly doubt them but this wasn't just anyone it was Chaos telling me this. The way Chaos said it; it was as if it was an absolute fact. Whatever it was I knew I was in for some sort of trouble.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

He gave me the most serious look that I hadn't seen in thousands of years, since I first became his son and killed Marduk back in the Mesopotamian era. "My children are rising." Four simple words and those four words spelt doom for the whole earth.

I stood there frozen for a good few minutes after hearing the horrible news, until Chaos snapped his fingers right in front of my face bring me back to reality, well dream reality. "You mean… your children, as in THE primordial's?" He nodded his head. "As in the very primordials that earth is comprised of, the primordials that if combined, have powers that could rival you, the primordials…" I was rudely interrupted by Chaos.

"Yes Perseus, those primordials." He confirmed.

"Uhuh." I nodded my head. "And what does this have to do with me exactly?" I asked hoping that I wasn't going to have to fight them.

"I need your help to stop them." Chaos said and I knew I was screwed.

"And how do I help you stop your powerful children?" I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Yes well… there is actually another problem I need your help with first." He said and I groaned, not another problem.

"What is this "problem"?" I used my fingers to air quote the word problem.

Chaos sighed. "America. The current ruling gods are under attack by the Titans."

This confused me, Titans were only in one pantheon and America was definitely not part of the pantheon they were from. "The Titans…as in the ones from the Greek pantheon, those Titans?"

Chaos nodded his head.

If the Titans were attacking America in order to destroy the current gods than that only meant one thing, the Olympians were the current ruling gods in America ."How is that possible? I thought the Olympians were still ruling in England." I was lost. As far as I could recall the Olympians moved to England right towards the end of the dark ages and England was still doing pretty well in terms of the world.

"When was the last time you were in America Perseus?" Chaos asked me raising an eyebrow as he did so.

I thought about it for a while before telling him. "Last time I remember being in America was a few hundred years ago, during the revolutionary war." This just caused Chaos to sigh.

Chaos shook his head. "Really Perseus, really?" Before I could defend myself I was cut off as Chaos started talking again. "No matter. Yes the Olympian gods now reside in America. The revolutionary war was as you know caused by Zeus' child George III and his taxing against the colonies, which were full of the other Olympian gods children, in order for him to gain control over them and create a large demigod army that would conquer the rest of the continent and wipe out the Native Americans." Chaos stopped to take a breath." And what you didn't know is that after the war ended, it caused the demigods to start exploring the continent and this caused the Olympians to decide to move mount Olympus over to the rapidly expanding country." Great, now Chaos was starting to sound like some demigod history teacher. "And now they are currently at war with the Titans again." Chaos concluded.

"Okay…But what does all this have to do with me and the primordials?" My brain was hurting a little from all the random information Chaos had just given me so I couldn't think completely straight.

"Not only are the Olympians under attack by the Titans but they will also be the first targets of my children when they wake up." That shocked me a little.

"Why?" I know it was probably a stupid question but I still had to ask.

"Because my children are directly connected to both the Greek and Roman pantheons and if they destroy the Olympians, then they destroy the only ties that truly hold them down and it will set them free and allow them to destroy everything with nothing to stop them." Chaos said all this as if it made perfect sense.

That was a really bad thing. If it was going to be hard to stop them when they were still asleep then we would have no chance if they were awake, killed the Olympians, and had released all their power. "Okay I understand that but where do I come into play along with the Titans?" The more Chaos told me the more questions I had.

"I need you to help the Olympians with the Titans." Chaos said. I knew what he was saying was more of a demand than anything but that wasn't going to stop me from trying to get out of helping those conceited gods and goddess.

"Why would I help those self-centered, conceited, selfish gods? All they can do is whine about what they want and how they think things should be ruled. I bet they are too busy arguing among one another to even see that the Titans are rising again. " I ranted at Chaos.

"Because Perseus." Chaos looked me straight into the eyes as he told me. "If you don't help them then the world could fall before it ever had a chance."

"Why do I have to help them against the Titans?" I asked again because Chaos had only given me a vague answer.

"The way the war is currently going even if the Olympians manage to win without your interference, they will have too high a casualty rate and they will be unable to defend themselves against what comes after the Titans." Chaos said. Things were just getting more complicated.

I stood, well floated, there thinking about it. I have no love for those Olympians. They are all paranoid, trying to kill something that's different than them and then when one of them has a bad day they go and take it out on the other god's children. The only Olympian I can stand is Hestia, and I haven't seen her for a few thousand years, give or take a few years.

I didn't want to help gods like them but if I didn't then it could be the end of the world, it was a no-brainer.

I sighed and hung my head down in a defeated manner. "Very well… ill help them with their war."

I was startled a little when Chaos put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see chaos smiling at me. "Thank you" He said and I just nodded my head at him. "There are some…restrictions though."

I eyed Chaos curiously. "Restrictions? Like what?"

He stepped a few feet back and started speaking. "Yes well… your power needs to be restricted down to the power level of a demigod for now." I just stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What! How am I supposed to help win a TITAN war if I am restricted to the power level of a demigod?" That's like the equivalent of all twelve Olympians trying to fight Chaos at the same time, they might get a few lucky shots in but Chaos would definitely win in the end.

"I understand your concern but if you went to the Olympians as you are now I'm sure they would be suspicious of you and you power, and they would try to kill you" What he said was probably true.

"They wouldn't be able to kill me though." I wasn't bragging or being arrogant I was just stating a fact, because it is true after all.

"True but the Olympians aren't the only problem to you if you go without restricting your powers. If you went to America as you are then my children would most definitely recognize your power and they would try to stop you before you became a big threat to whatever there plans are. " That was Chaos' real reason for making me restrict my power. If the primordial's sensed me they would do every thing they could to stop me and that would stop me from helping the Olympians with all their problems.

I just shook me head. Things just kept getting worse and worse. "Is that it?" I asked hoping that it really was.

"Two more things actually. First and most important for now, control your self when talking with any of the gods."" I was about to protest, I don't think there is anyway that me and that self-centered paranoid king, Zeus, could get along. "Second there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who am I meeting? And where?" I was fine with meeting someone as long as it was someone I could stand.

"Your contact will meet you at the town with these coordinates, 43°,31,24 N 109°,3,26 W they will tell you were to go from there. As for who they are, well that will remain a mystery until you meet them but you will know who your contact is as soon as you see them." Chaos just gave me an extremely vague answer.

So I'm supposed to restrict my power to that of a demigod when I'm going to war with Titans, travel to some random coordinates and meet a random person that will tell me to go to some random place. I hope this conversation is almost over because I don't think I can handle any more.

"What if I fight a Titan? I might need to tap into some of my actual power in order to defeat them." If I was going to fight in a TITAN war then the chances of me fighting a TITAN were probably pretty high.

"If you are going to fight a Titan and there are no Olympians or demigods around you to help, then you can use your power. But keep it to a minimum, we don't want anyone to sense you." Chaos gave into my request.

At least that means I'm not totally defenseless if I have to fight a Titan.

"Well I believe that it is time for me to go and time for you to wake up. Remember those coordinates and to be careful when talking to any of the Olympians. Thank you for doing this for me Perseus." Chaos said expressing the gratitude not only in his words but it was also in the sound of his voice.

"Of course father." I said as I gave him one last hug and he then vanished in a bright flash of white.

I sat straight up in my bed and looked around trying to remember where I was. After remembering where I was I dropped my face into my hands as I also remembered all of what Chaos had told me. Things were starting to look bad for me.

-Line Break—

Artemis POV

National wild life reserve in Montana, just outside the border of Wyoming.

I flashed to where my hunters were currently camped and was glad to see they were fine. They were all sitting around a large fire talking to one another.

They had already set up camp since I left them to go to Olympus for the meeting. The tents, including mine, had all been set up indifferent areas in the clearing. The wolves were either lying next to the girls and fire or they were lying down in the tent that was setup for them to sleep in. The camp was in a large clearing surrounded by all different sizes of pine trees.

They didn't seem to notice me until I walked closer to them and then a girl stood up and greeted me. "Milady." Zoë nightshade greeted me. She was a girl around the age of sixteen, at least physically, she had long black hair that reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades, she had large eyes that were a dark volcanic color, and she had fairly light skin that seemed to give of a silvery glow, due to my blessing. She was wearing the traditional hunters outfit, the only difference was the silver tiara she wore that represented her as the lieutenant of my hunt. She has been with me for over two thousand years and is my best friend.

Hearing Zoë greet me the other girls stood up and did the same. I waved them back down and made my way over to them so I could announce the news. All eyes were on me as I told them of the new hunt. "Zeus has allowed us to go on the hunt." I heard lots of mixed reactions ranging from '_damn right he better_ 'to '_it's about time we get a new hunt'. _"Quiet down." I yelled over the noise. Hearing my words the hunters immediately stopped talking. "We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Lots of grumbling was heard about having to get up early. "Now does anyone have any questions?"

Looking around I saw one hand rise up. "Yes Phoebe."

Phoebe is a large muscular girl, most likely due to her father being the pig-headed war god. She is also stuck as a sixteen year old just like Zoë. She has long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, her eyes were also a brown color, and she was wearing the traditional hunters clothing. She is the hunter that's been with me for the second longest, the first being Zoë.

"How do we find whatever it is that is gathering the monsters?" She asked.

"Simple. We find a group of monsters moving in the same direction and follow them until they reach whatever is calling them, and then we wipe them out." The hunters nodded their heads in agreement. "Well then everyone off to bed, we're getting an early start tomorrow." More grumbling was heard as they moved through the camp towards their tents. After putting the fire out, I also went to my tent. As I started to fall asleep I couldn't help but remember Hestia's last words. '_Remember to judge someone by what they do, not what they are._'

-Line Break—

It was midday and the sunlight was shining in through the branches of the pine trees that made up the forest. Everything was going good except for the fact that we had yet to come across any monsters.

The hunters were exhausted and hungry, the wolves weren't much better. I was in the front of the hunt with Zoë to my right and seeing how tiered she was, I knew the others weren't doing any better. I stopped and so did the rest of the hunters. Looking around I noticed that we were in a clearing that we could stop and rest in for a while. "We'll rest here for an hour." Most of the hunters dropped to the ground and started resting, the others started moving around and feeding the wolves.

Zoë sat on a large rock right next to me. "Milady it doesn't appear as if we will come across any monsters any time soon."

It currently seemed that way right now but I was not about to change plans just because things weren't going our way. "We'll find a group before night fall Zoë. I'm sure." She just nodded.

After the hunters had fed all the wolves, some of them started to prepare lunch while Zoë lead the rest out of the camp in order to secure the perimeter. I conjured a table large enough for twenty-four people to sit at and two benches large enough to hold twelve people each. After a while lunch was made and placed on the table and as if on cue the hunters who left to secure the perimeter came back and sat down to eat. The only hunter I didn't see was Zoë but I am certain she is more than capable of handling herself so I wasn't worried too much.

All the hunters were talking among themselves as I looked over them to see how they were doing. They all seemed perfectly fine after a small rest and they would be ready to go when time was up. There was a rustling noise from outside the clearing that caught all of our attention. Each one of us was slowly moving our hands to our bows that were at our sides when Zoë burst out from the forest. She looked around and once she spotted me she ran over.

"Milady, while I was scouting around I spotted a group of monsters heading in the same direction." She said out of breath from running.

Finally just the news I needed. "Where are they, how many are there, and what type of monsters are in the group?" I asked her.

After another hunter ran up to her and gave her a flask of water to drink from she answered my questions. "They are approximately one and a half miles away, I am not sure how many there were, and I'm not sure about all the monster types that were there, I only had enough time to confirm that there were two Laistrygonian giants before I left to inform you. " She said.

Only two confirmed monsters the rest are unknown and we don't even know how large the group is. It shouldn't be too hard to follow them undetected. "Okay." I turned to the rest of the hunters. "Get ready, we leave in five minutes." And with that the hunters started scrambling around to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then, time for some shout outs. First I would just like to say thank you to everyone that has read my story. And a bigger thanks to everyone that has favorited or followed my story. And an especially big thanks to you people who have reviewed my story.**

**NnJaD34D :** Thank you for the compliments and I will take into account what you have told me about updating.

**Dragonlilo** : Thank you for the encouragement and for being my first reviewer.

**And to both of you, I appreciate the fact that you took time out of your day to write me a review, it means a lot to me. **

**Please leave a review for me, constructive criticism welcome. Until next time everyone. **


End file.
